I'll Never Leave You
by AllyWally101
Summary: "HEY" PETER SMILED THROUGH THE TEARS "IM HERE AND IM NOT LEAVING YOU" PETER HAS BEEN REALLY BUSSY, AND POOR LUCY IS ALWAYS THE ONE THAT SEEMS TO MISS OUT. FEELING GUILTY ABOUT THIS, HE TAKES HER OUT FOR A RIDE. THIS SIMPLE ACT WILL RESULT IN A DISASTER THAT WILL NEVER BE REVERSED. ONESHOT


**AN: HELLO! THIS IS A LITTLE ONE SHOT THAT CAME INTO MY MIND AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVOURITE AND IF YOU LIKE THIS, CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES! I WASN'T SURE ABOUT POSTING THIS, AND QUITE FRANKLY, IM REALLY SCARED ABOUT PUTTING IT UP.**

DISCALMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHRONICALS OF NARNIA OR THE CHARACTERS IN IT. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS NOT SEEN IN THE ORIGINAL BOOKS/MOVIES.

**CHARACTER INFO: ** LUCY IS 17 YEARS, IM SURE THAT YOU CAN FIGGER OUT PETER'S AGE FROM THAT. THIS IS JUST A LITTLE PETER AND LUCY SIBLING LOVE, THOUGH A DEPRESSING VERSON OF IT.

**SUMMERY: **"HEY" PETER SMILED THROUGH THE TEARS "IM HERE AND IM NOT LEAVING YOU"  
PETER HAS BEEN REALLY BUSSY, AND POOR LUCY IS ALWAYS THE ONE THAT SEEMS TO MISS OUT, FEELING GUILTY ABOUT THIS, HE TAKES HER OUT FOR A RIDE. THIS SIMPLE ACT WILL RESULT IN A DISASTER THAT WILL NEVER BE REVERSED.

Lucy sighed as she looked out the window, it was early afternoon and the only time that she had seen her siblings today was at breakfast.  
Susan had been out with one of the nobles of Narnia, one of her new love interests.  
Edmund had been outside training for a tournament that was being held next week.  
And Peter had just been engrossed in his work for the past month, and Lucy had been missing him. He kept promising that they would do something to make up for the fact he never spent time with her. But every time he did, something came up. Lucy understood that her brother was the High King, and the High King had a job to do.

But Lucy missed the morning rides that they used to have. She missed sitting in the library, at night, around the fire place, Peter reading her a story. Normally she would fall asleep in his arms and the next day she would wake in her bed, where Peter had carried her the night before. Peter and Lucy had a special bond, Peter would do anything to protect her, and Lucy would be the reason that Peter sat through all those boring meetings, and it was a bond that Lucy missed.

Of course, that bond was still there, but Lucy was upset and jumping to conclusions. A knock at the door pulled Lucy out of her thoughts.  
"Who is it?" She asked.  
"Lucy it's me" Lucy immediately knew who it was.  
"Peter! Come in" she called as she turned around to face the door. Peter smiled as he came in. "What do you want?" Lucy asked.  
"I know I've been busy, and making promises that I haven't been keeping." Peter didn't miss Lucy looking down at the floor. "I have some spare time, and I was wondering if you would like to come with me for a ride"  
Lucy smiled, the same smile that made everyone fall in love with her.  
"Oh Peter I would love that, let me just get changed" she smiled pushing Peter out the door.  
"I'll meet you at the stables in 5 minutes" Peter said as Lucy closed the door.  
"Okay" was the response that he got. Smiling at her enthusiasm, Peter started walking to the stables.

"He fell over, with all the food on the tray going everywhere…" Lucy smiled as she told Peter a story about her tea with Mar. Tummnes the other day. "Luckily he hadn't put all the biscuits on the tray, so we still had our normal tea"  
Peter smiled at his sister, he had missed this. Riding and talking, after spending the whole day with people older and in a way smarter than him, spending time with Lucy was refreshing, no talk of military or politics, just Mr. Tummnes and his two left feet…well, hooves . They had been riding for only 15 minutes, but Peter hadn't been this relaxed in days.  
"Didn't he do that the other day?" Peter asked referring to the afternoon tea incident with Lucy's best friend.  
"Yes" Lucy laughed, Peter soon joining in.

"YOUR MAJESTIES, LOOK OUT!" Aona, one of Peter's personal guards called. Peter looked up just in time to see the Minotaur jump from some rocks that where above them.  
"LUCY GET OUT THE WAY!" Peter yelled as she unsheathed his sword. Soon more Minotaurs and dwarfs jumped out and soon Peter, his guards and Lucy where fighting a mini army.

Peter took down the last dwarf and looked around, Lucy during the battle had dismounted her horse and was standing a couple of metres away from him.  
"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly walking towards her. She nodded her head, but her attention was caught by something that was behind him.  
"PETER!" She cried. He spun around on the spot, and narrowly avoided the dagger that a dwarf, which was standing behind him, threw towards his head. With one swift move he cut the dwarfs neck. Peter and Lucy's guards that came running to make sure that the King and Queen where okay. They stopped suddenly, all looking behind him. Turning around Peter saw Lucy standing in the same place that she once was, only this time Peter looked, Lucy was looking down. He followed her gaze down to her abdomen, which had the same dagger that Peter had dodged only minutes before, lodged in it.

She started falling to the ground, and Peter started running towards her, catching her before she could hit the ground.  
"Hey, it will be okay, we just need your cordial" Peter said, cradling her in his arms.  
"Don't have it" She whispered. Peter shock his head.  
"No. No. No. Lucy, you have to have it" Peter said starting to panic.  
"I left it at the castle, I didn't think I would need it" She said her breathing becoming heavier.  
"GET BACK TO CAIR PARAVAL AND GET HELP!" Peter yelled at the guards, before turning his attention back on his youngest sister. He listened to the footprints run away from them, never taking his eyes off her. "You are going to be okay" Peter whispered. Lucy lifted her shaky hand and gripped the dagger.  
"Help me" She whispered looking down at the dagger. Peter looked at her.  
"No, it will increase the bleeding" He said, shaking his head.  
"Please" She whispered, using the same look in her eyes as she did when she asked if they could play hid and seek, all those years ago. Peter sighed, he knew that he'd lost. He ripped a big piece of fabric off the bottom of his tunic and positioned it near the wound. He looked up and Lucy and nodded, holding the dagger above Lucy's hand.  
"Okay" He nodded, he took a shaky breath and started counting "One…Two…Three" using all of his strength he pulled the dagger out of Lucy, as she let out an agonising cry. Quickly he placed the fabric from his tunic on top of the now huge hole in Lucy's stomach, and applied as much pressure as he could.  
"There we go" He whispered. "You just hang on okay"  
Lucy looked at Peter. "Thank you, for everything that you have done for me" She said tears forming in her eyes.  
"Oh Lucy" He whispered. "You are going to be just fine! You just need to hang on in there! My brave little Lucy"  
"But, I'm not brave" She protested, before wincing as Peter put more pressure on her wound, seeing the blood starting to come through onto his hand.  
"Yes you are" Peter said, using his spare hand to brush some hair out of her eyes.  
"But I'm scared" She whispered "I am really really scared"  
Peter's heart broke with every word she spoke.  
"Hey" Peter smiled through the tears "I'm here and I won't leave you. And anyway you have nothing to be scared of, you are going to be fine"  
Lucy started to become paler with every minute that passed  
'Where is that help' Peter thought as he looked up to see if he could find them.  
"They won't make it" Lucy said.  
"Yes they will!" Peter said firmly.  
"I Love you Peter" She whispered, as her eyes began to close.

"No Lucy. Please No" Peter pleaded through the tears that where now falling down his face. "Come on just a little bit longer!"  
"Don't leave me" She whispered.  
"I won't, I'm here" Peter said.  
"I know you're always here with me" She whispered. Peter watched as her breathing became shallower.  
"NO!" He screamed "LUCY ANN PEVENSIE, YOU OPEN YOUR EYES RIGHT NOW!" He yelled, his voice breaking halfway through. "Please" He whispered afterwards.

Horses appeared and Susan and Edmund came running up to them, Susan uncorking Lucy's cordial on the way. She sat down with Edmund, and brought the bottle to her lips.  
"No" Peter suddenly said looking up from Lucy's face. "It's too late. She's gone"

Susan just looked at her brother, before she let out a sob, and collapsed in Edmunds arms, he too had started crying. Peter however just looked at Lucy, who was still lying in his arms. Slowly, as though not to disturb her, he picked her up, and adjusted her in his arms. "Come on" He said to his two siblings. "It's time to go home"  
Carrying her bridle style, and with is two siblings walking behind, they made their way on foot back to Cair Paraval.

2 days later, all the occupants of Cair Paraval, and everyone in Narnia where dressed in black. Peter walked into the throne room. In the middle there was a wooden box, surrounded by flowers. On top of this box there was a mattress and cushions, and on top of that there lay a young woman. Peter walked up to it, and looked at Lucy. She was dressed in white, with her hair down and her crown on her stomach, directly on top of the place the dagger took her life.  
She looked beautiful, and if she wasn't so pale and he didn't know better, Peter could have sworn that she was just sleeping. He took her hand and smiled.  
"Hey" He whispered, "I'm still here" Peter's heart sank when he didn't get a response, not that he knew that he would ever get one, but he could still hope. Slowly he walked away, just as he was about to open the door and leave, a voice spoke in his head.  
"I know you are and I am still here too" Peter smiled as he walked out the door.

As long as Peter was there for Lucy, Lucy would be there for Peter


End file.
